Emily has 18 apples for every 20 oranges. Write the ratio of apples to oranges as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $18:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $18 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{18}{20}=\dfrac{9}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{10}$ is the ratio of apples to oranges written as a simplified fraction.